Vuelve a mi
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Ella no le conocía pero él a ella sí. Voldemort mantiene prisionero al trío de oro y muestra interés por la castaña sangre sucia, quien le recuerda a cierta muchacha de su pasado. el destino es único y sabe como moverse, sobretodo teniendo claro a sus protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Su cabello castaño se movía al compás del viento. Sus ojos brillaban mostrando un fin de emociones, entre todo eso podía ver aquel brillo característico de una persona que ama a su pareja con todo el corazón. La sonrisa de la que sus labios eran dueños era signo de que no habría nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

-_Tom-._

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su figura, el vestido que conformaba el uniforme escolar se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se extendía hacia él, invitándolo a que la tomara y cambiara el futuro que el destino le deparaba. Lo invitaba a un futuro en donde estaba seguro de que sería feliz. Con ella.

-_Tom-._

Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Años sin verla, sin poder apreciar todo lo que representaba, sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ese calor que lograba calentarlo, que lograba sacarlo del frio invierno del que era preso.

-_Tom… Te amo-_

Se despertó con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Hacía años que no soñaba con ella, en algún momento de su vida llego a pensar que la había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus ser, en lo más profundo de su alma. Después de unos minutos noto que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, posiblemente aquello era la causa de que lo hubieran sacado de aquel sueño y aquella palabra que salía de los tentadores labios de la chica. La paz que por un momento había llegado a su vida se evaporo en cuanto los golpes se hicieron nuevamente presentes. Se levantó y abrió con fuerza la puerta a la vez que demostraba lo enojado que se encontraba. Lucius Malfoy se encogió ante su seño pero estaba seguro de que con la noticia que le daría volvería a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para venir a molestarme, Lucius-. La manera en que su señor arrastraba las palabras sólo consiguió que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-Mi señor-. Lucius hizo una reverencia antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que podrían cambiar el destino del mundo mágico.- Hemos capturado a Potter y sus perros falderos.

La reacción de su señor lo dejo helado. La sonrisa que mostraba no podía considerarse normal. La maldad exhalaba por cada poro de su piel y justo en el momento en el que los ojos de su señor se tornaban rojos con un inusual brillo de diversión fue cuando tubo compasión del trio de chiquillos que tenía encerrados en las mazmorras, bueno, eso ya era problema de ellos mientras él volviera a tener su posición ante Lord Voldemort nada importaba.

-Maravilloso, maravilloso-. Susurraba Voldemort para si antes de volver a posar su atención en su seguidor.- Reúne a todos en el salón principal, es tiempo de que Potter aprenda que es imposible vencerme-. Con una sonrisa todavía más perturbadora que la anterior volvió a adentrarse a su habitación.

Por fin después de tantos años tenía a Potter en sus manos. Una sensación de placer lo inundo y se sintió renovado de energías, ahora el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, serían testigos de lo poderoso que en verdad era. Temblarían y se arrodillarían ante él como el ser superior que era. Nadie se opondría a su palabra pero, principalmente, se encargaría de que todo impuro y mestizo tomara su lugar en el mundo, estarían en el sitio donde deberían de estar desde el momento en que nacieron, sirviendo a seres como él, seres que si tenían permitido poseer la magia en todo su esplendor. Con una tranquilidad muy rara de él se vistió con las prendas que lo diferenciaban de sus seguidores. Una vez listo se encamino a la salida del cuarto para tomar rumbo a donde lo esperaban, era tiempo de que lo proclamara como el líder del mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El trio de oro se encontraba en las mohosas mazmorras. Harry y Ron se encontraban en una celda cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la mansión mientras que Hermione había sido recluida en la celda más alejada de la luz. Sin su cerebro a los chicos les sería imposible escapar de aquel lugar y es que para nadie era un secreto de que ellos seguían vivos gracias a la castaña. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, los habían capturados y sin ningún remordimiento los habían entregado a los mortifagos con la esperanza de que les dieran alguna recompensa por entregar a tan grandes personajes. Una vez pisaron el piso de la mansión Malfoy los tres estudiantes de Gryffindor fueron torturados siendo Hermione la que más había sufrido llegando al grado de desmayarse.

El chirrido de una puerta les alerto que alguien se adentraba a las mazmorras. La desesperación empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de los integrantes masculinos del trio dorado, no sabían lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante pero tenían en cuenta que tenían que salir de aquel lugar así fuera lo último que hicieran. Hermione se había con aquel ruido, no necesito analizar demasiado las cosas para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Ella era la que corría más riesgo después de Harry y la marca que le había hecho Bellatrix en su brazo era la prueba. Ignorante del plan que sus amigos se encontraban planeando trato de volver a tener control de su cuerpo pero ninguno de sus intentos fracasaron por lo que simplemente decidió esperar a que aquel que había ingresado realizara lo que venía a decir.

Una sombra se proyectó sobre los dos muchachos. Hermione intentaba ver más su celda se encontraba lo bastante alejada. Peter Pettigrew se mostró ante ellos con una gigante sonrisa. Harry solo pudo apretar sus puños y sellar sus labios, aquel hombre era el causante de sus desgracias, él había entregado a sus padres sin consideración alguna. El pequeño hombre abría la celda para segundos después lanzarles un hechizo que los uniría a él mientras duraba el camino hasta su señor, obligo a los chicos a seguirlo, fueron por Hermione y posteriormente se encaminaron a la salida de aquel lugar. Al contrario de sus amigos, la castaña no había sido atada al hombre, tal vez por la incompetencia de este o porque al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica considero que no tendría la suficiente fuerza para tratar de escapar de él. Peter seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, por fin podía decir que había escogido al bando ganador y que aquella supuesta traición que había hecho a sus amigos debía de ser tomada en cuenta como una acción con favorables resultados. Todos cambiarían de opinión respecto a él, después de todo él había traído de regreso a su señor. Lo único que faltaba es que el chico Potter muriera para que el reinado del mago tenebroso comenzara. Sí todo marchaba perfectamente.

Harry observaba al hombre que camina delante de él y con una sola mirada a su compañero pelirrojo decidieron poner en marcha el plan. Se alejaron todo lo que el hechizo vinculante les permitía para segundos después dejarse ir contra el hombre en una maravillosa tacleada, entre los dos trataron de mantener al hombre en el suelo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Hermione miraba con asombro a sus dos amigos, con una sola mirada supo rápidamente que es lo que estaba pasando pero se negaba a seguir un plan del que no estaba segura que funcionaria. Sus amigos podían llegar a tener grandes ideas pero la mayoría del tiempo ningunas de ellas funcionabas. Harry y Ron le vieron irritados, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que la chica tenía que hacer.

-Vamos, Hermione ¡Corre!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, ella simplemente no podía irse y dejarlos a su suerte en aquel lugar a su suerte. Pero llega un momento en la vida de cada persona en que los demás empiezan a tomar decisiones por nosotros, lo vemos como una liberación en un principio pero en cuanto pasan los días llega el arrepentimiento y entendemos solo nosotros somos los que debemos manejar nuestra vida. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ella no dejaría a sus amigos. Nunca.

-¡Lárgate ya!-. Grito Ron y con cierta renuencia la empujo para darle los ánimos y que se largara de ahí, lo más probable es que nunca más la volviera a ver y que el no confesarle lo que sentía por ella sería algo de lo que se arrepintiera, lo sabía, pero había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en esos momentos.

Tropezando, Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para después salir corriendo como si el mismo a estuviera persiguiendo, que sería lo mismo que si los mortifagos se llegaban a enterar que había escapado. Todavía recordaba la verde mirada que Harry le había dedicado, la determinación estaba ahí y aprovecharía que se encontraba en el cuartel de los secuaces de Voldemort para tratar de encontrar una manera de ayudar a sus amigos. No los dejaría allí. Antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo escucho como Colagusano se quejaba de los chicos y le gritaba que se detuviera, claro, ella no le hizo el menor caso. Aun sabiéndose medianamente libre la chica no se sentía completamente segura, sus amigos, casi hermanos, habían quedado a merced de un estúpido hombre que sólo sabía seguir órdenes y ella recorría pasillos con la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún mortifagos, uno que quizás quisiera divertirse con ella. Tembló ante esto.

Peter Pettigrew observo como la chica se alejaba. Su amo lo mataría. Con un gran esfuerzo logro quitarse a los mocosos de encima de él trato de seguirla pero había sido demasiado tarde, la chica había escapado y él tendría que enfrentarse la ira de su señor. Dejaría a los traidores, a la causa de su señor, en la sala donde le habían ordenado que los llevara y después se iría a buscar a la sangre sucia antes de que alguien más la encontrara y terminara con ella. El señor oscuro nunca le perdonaría el que alguien más hubiera hecho lo que él quería hacer. Ahora era un hombre con una nueva misión, una que espera cumplir según lo planeado y lo más importante, sin que nadie se enterara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Con la respiración entrecortada la castaña fue deteniéndose poco a poco para finalmente darse cuenta que había parado en un pasillo completamente desierto, lo más probable es que todo ser que habitara en aquella mansión se encontraran reunidos con su señor esperando por sus amigos. _Sus amigos._ Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlos de aquel problema y si salían ilesos mejor, aunque esto último lo dudaba. Cuando su respiración hubo regresado a la normalidad recorrió aquel pasillo buscando alguna salida o un lugar seguro donde podría comenzar a planear el rescate de Harry y Ron.

_-Hermione-_

La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre ser susurrado, por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos y con algo de esperanza se giró pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío que aquel pasillo le proporcionaba. Tratando de ignorar el escalofrió que le recorrió al saberse sola siguió con su objetivo de encontrar una habitación adecuada para sus propósitos.

_-Hermione-_

Nuevamente su nombre se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. Se sobresaltó cuando una puerta se abrió causando gran estruendo al ser golpeada con una de las paredes, asustada llego a pensar que la habían encontrado pero de igual manera que la primera vez que escucho que le llamaban no había nadie. Siendo una chica con una curiosidad insana se adentró a aquella habitación que parecía ser la única dispuesta a recibirla.

_-Hermione-_

Aquello ya le estaba empezando a resultar de lo más extraño. No era nada normal que susurraran al viento tu nombre. De cierta forma resultaba sospechoso que en esa ¨casa¨ precisamente fuera donde tuviera que darse su momento paranormal, sólo a elle le pasaban esas cosas. A pesar de que la magia formaba parte de su vida cotidiana no encontraba la lógica en aquella situación. Con un poco más de su caracterizada valentía recorrió la estancia con una calma anormal para esos tiempos de guerra. Parecía que se encontraba en una pequeña biblioteca con varias mesitas para tomar el té. Dejando de lado el té se dirigió a uno de los estantes, algún libro tendría que ayudarla. Una extraña fuerza la lanzo lejos de su objetivo y salió proyectada al lado opuesto de la estancia. _MALFOY_. El apellido golpeo fuertemente en su mente y rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que todo en aquel lugar estaría protegido por encantamientos. Algo desmotivada decidió que lo mejor sería abandonar la habitación y buscar otra solución a sus problemas. Al llegar a la salida se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no mostraba intenciones de abrirse. Bien, un problema más a su lista por situaciones a solucionar. _Tal vez podría tratar de quitar las protecciones a los libreros._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lord Voldemort camina a paso tranquilo, sabía a donde se dirigía y por lo mismo mantenía ese ritmo. Potter bien podría morirse de la desesperación tratando de encontrar algún plan, o descuido, que le ayudara a librar de su encuentro, pero en esta ocasión el líder de la oscuridad había pensado en todo y ya no existía alguna esperanza para ese chiquillo. Ya era hora de que terminaran lo que hace 17 años habían iniciado. En esta ocasión no habría un molesta sangre sucia que interrumpiera sus planes. Todo culminaría esa noche y a quien osara interrumpirle sufriría su ira como nunca antes la había hecho presente. Estando a sólo un par de pasillo de llegar a su destino y por fin proclamarse como el único vencedor fue cuando vio al inútil de Colagusano abría y cerraba puertas. Supo que algo había pasado y no precisamente beneficioso para él.

-Colagusano-. La fría voz de su amo recorrió todo su regordete cuerpo, tembló al pensar en que sería descubierto. En un acto de valentía, muy rara en él, quedo d frente a frente al señor oscuro.

-¿Si, amo?-. Pero como no todo es duradero aquella valentía que en un principio había sentido se esfumo tan rápido como conecto sus ojos con Voldemort y al final la voz le salió pequeña y chillona. Ante esto su señor frunció el señor con desagrado.

-Explícame ¿qué es lo que se supone que haces?-. La tranquilidad en la voz de Lord Voldemort le indico del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, por un momento pensó en mentir pero sabía que eso sólo le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía encima.

-La… la chica… la chica ha escapado-. El ambiente se volvió frio y tenso, la opresión de la magia de su señor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

-Más te vale encontrarla si no quieres que te mate de una maldita vez-. Dijo en siseos el hombre mientras observaba la manera en que su subordinado salía corriendo a cumplir con lo que con amenazas le había ordenado.

Se pasó sus manos por su oscuro cabello y sus azules ojos empezaron a tornase de un color rojizo. Mataría aquel que le hubiera encomendado a esa estúpida rata que llevara a los mocosos ante su presencia. Sin moverse todavía de aquel pasillo volvió a pensar en _ella_, el recuerdo de su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, a tal grado de llegar a percibirlo en el aire. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver a encerrarla en lo más profundo de su mente, en eso momentos lo que menos necesitaba eran distracciones. Una vez con sus cinco sentidos en alerta pudo darse cuenta de cómo una de las puertas se cerraba con una fuerza impropia. Sonrió al saber que había localizado a la presa que Colagusano había dejado escapar. Al parecer la chiquilla quería rescatar a sus amigos. Bueno, no veía nada de malo el desahogarse un rato con ella, una buena sesión de tortura lograría calmar el enojo que los inútiles de sus hombres le causaba. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la habitación. _Bien esto será divertido._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Hermione-._

Había terminado de quitar el último hechizo protector cuando volvió a escuchar que la nombraban. Decidió ignorarlo, no tomarle la importancia que debió de haberle dado, y centrarse en lo bellos libros que había liberado.

_-Hermione-._

Fue en ese último susurro que se dio cuenta de que el sonido se centraba en uno de los libros de la parte más alta del librero pegado a la puerta. Con la valentía que caracterizaba a su casa se acercó con toda la determinación de averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, al diablo con ignorar lo que sucedía. Un hermoso libro rojo escarlata era el que le llamaba, le sorprendió que el lomo se encontrara grabado con su nombre. Con su curiosidad incrementada tomo el libro, un delicado brillo azul la cubrió. Hermione no lo noto. Con delicadeza lo abrió y descubrió que el libro sólo tenía unas cuantas palabras escritas.

-_Busca cambiar mi destino para unirme contigo-. _Pronuncio en voz alta la chica.- ¿Pero qué es esto?-. Se preguntó Hermione al momento en que las palabras se desvanecían para dar paso a un nombre muy distinto al suyo.- Tom Marvolo Riddle-. Dijo en voz alta y al igual que el pasado enunciado desapareció. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquello era un hechizo.

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta explotaba con un _Bombarda. _Con miedo observo al hombre que se encontraba parado en el marco de la entrada. Pulcramente vestido su presencia se imponía y fue entonces que Hermione se supo sin salida. Sintió un ligero quemón en la mano que sostenía el libro para después soltarlo. Le había quemado y si lo hubiera sostenido más en esos momentos estaría ardiendo junto al objeto. Asombrada por lo sucedido se olvidó de la presencia del misterioso hombre, que en aquellos instantes se adentraba a la estancia con la mirada clavada en la chica.

Lord Voldemort no salía de su asombro. Era _ella_, estaba seguro. Por un momento se sintió transportado a su época de estudiante, pero más precisamente en esos momentos en que su vida estaba embriagada por la chica de risos castaños. Se atrevía a decir que no había cambiado en nada, tal vez lo único diferente eran los cardenales que adornaban su piel y la sangre que descendía por su cuerpo. Su mente se negaba a creer que lo que sus ojos veían pero su magia era la que daba credibilidad a lo que presencia, reconocía la presencia de Hermione. Cuando el fuego se empezó a propagar fue que recordó que era lo que se quemaba. El entendimiento nació en él y de inmediato supo que era lo que pasaría. Tenía que evitarlo. Evitaría todo lo pasado y empezaría todo desde el presente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la varita cuando las llamas comenzaron a envolver a la castaña.

Hermione hubiera querido haber correr a la salida en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. Hubiera deseado nunca haber tomado aquel libro. Sentía como parte de su ropa comenzaba a quemarse, su piel se sentía caliente, tal pareciera que la quemaban en la hoguera. Podía escuchar a alguien gritarle que saliera de ahí. En verdad le hubiera gustado hacerle caso. Llego el momento en que el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones y la vista se le fue nublando. Lo último de lo que logro ser consiente fue del de unos ojos rojos que la miraban con horror.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom sintió como la chica caía desmayada, y con más heridas de las que tenía, en sus brazos y supo que no podría hacer nada por cambiar su pasado. Todo seguiría igual y al final se quedaría solo, como siempre. Con la chica en brazos, Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación. Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de llegar a su habitación vio como Colagusano se acercaba a él.

-Señor-. Dijo el hombre tratando de quitarle a la chica de sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que hacer inútil?-. la pregunta atravesó el cuerpo del pequeño hombre provocando que temblara para cierta satisfacción del Lord oscuro.

-Voy a llevarme a la sangre sucia, mi señor-. Trato de que su voz saliera lo más segura posible. Un grave error de su parte.

El señor oscuro lo observo por un momento, lo miró como si en verdad estuviera analizando sus palabras.- Oh, querido Colagusano, cuando pienso que no puedes ser más estúpido vienes y abres la boca-. Voldemort le sonrió-. ¡Crucio!-. Sentía el poder recorrer sus venas.- informa a todos que me encargare de Potter cuando amanezca-. Y dejando a Peter retorciendo de dolor en el piso retomo su camino afianzando el agarre que tenía en la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nueva historia, nueva vida.

Esta historia ya la tengo trabajada y se irá publicando cada dos semanas. Lo más probable es que a finales de esta semana una nueva historia será publicada :D pero solo constara como máximo de 10 capítulos (esta también esta trabajada). Esto no quiere decir que me olvidare de mis otras historias. Esta noche empezare la edición del próximo capítulo de PALETA DE COLORES, los invito a leerla ya que aunque se mantenga la esencia de un principio si se presentaran cambios importantes. UNA SEMANA se mantendrá un tiempo en PAUSA ya que de plano tengo un bloqueo con esa historia :C Para los que siguen CEREZO SIN COLOR también se mantendrá en PAUSA. Bien espero que hayan disfrutado este comienzo en esta historia, me retiro que también tengo que checar universidades para intercambio escolar xD

TODOS sus REVIEW son bienvenidos y serán contestados ;) Dejen muchos, muchos para saber si les gusta cómo va caminando la trama de esta historia.

Hasta la próxima. Petons per a tots.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todo pertenece a su respectiva autora, salvo aquellos personajes creados por mí._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 2

**¨PASADO¨**

Tom Sorvolo Riddle era considerado como el mejor alumno de Hogwarts. Adorado por sus compañeros y el orgullo de los profesores, bueno, de casi todos. Albus Dumbledore era el único que desconfiaba por completo del muchacho, él había sido testigo de la oscura energía que rodeaba al muchacho. Solía preguntarse si había hecho bien en llevar al chico al colegio, en exponer a los demás alumnos al peligro que este podría llegar a ser. Pero esto sólo lo había llevado a desarrollar una obsesión con el joven, una muy insana obsesión. Y aunque el futuro director pensaba que era lo más discreto posible, Tom se sentía observado, lo que sólo causaba que se irritara a tal grado que descargara su frustración con algunos de sus compañeros, de aquellos que sabía que lo seguirían hasta el final.

Desde que Tom puso un pie en la escuela de magia supo que su vida cambiaria para bien, pero él sería el único beneficiado. El mundo sabría quién era y que presencia cambiaría el mundo por completo, nadie lo detendría y todas sus metas se cumplirían, no importaba quien cayera en ese proceso. Con el paso de los años se fue ganando la confianza de los profesores y el respeto de aquellos que eran sus compañeros. Todo marchaba como desde un principio lo había planeado, bueno, casi todo pero él sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto, el estorbo de Dumbledore no le quitaba la vista de encima. Nunca habría logrado ganarse al profesor de transformaciones pero con el transcurso de los años comprendió que todo aquel que busca la grandeza se hace acreedor de enemigos que sólo buscan acabar con todo aquello con lo que tanto esfuerzo había trabajado. Y estaba seguro que el viejo del profesor seria de aquellos que intentarían detenerlo.

Los ojos azules de Tom recorrieron la sala común de la casa Slytherin. Lo mismo de siempre. Desde hacía tiempo había sentido que su vida había caído en una desesperante rutina. Era su último año en la escuela y porque quisiera empezar de una vez la verdadera ejecución de sus planes sabía que tenía que esperar a salir del colegio para que Dumbledore no interfiriera de ninguna manera. Un destello platinado llamo su atención. Abraxas Malfoy se acercaba al sillón donde él permanecía sentado. Notaba el miedo del chico en sus ojos aunque intentara que su cuerpo no lo demostrara. Tom sonrió ante esta situación.

-Riddle, Dippet solicita tu presencia en la enfermería-. Dijo abraxas serios y sin recortes en sus palabras. Un gran logro para alguien que segundos atrás temía por su vida al estar en presencia de un futuro mago oscuro.

Sin contestar, Tom Riddle se levantó del lugar que había estado ocupando desde aquella mañana e ignorando al chico Malfoy salió de la sala común para encaminarse a la enfermería. Lo más probable es que el director le encargara ciertas pociones que faltaran del inventario. A cada paso que daba las miradas se posaban en su persona. Ignoró cada una de ellas, en eso momentos no le interesaba el tener que enredarse con alguna de jóvenes que proclamaban su atención, no se distraía con emociones sin sentido que no tenían cabida en su vida. Al estar llegando a su destino pudo darse cuenta que las puertas de la enfermería se encontraban abiertas y una vez adentro se percató de que no sólo era el director quien le estaba esperando, también el metiche e Albus Dumbledore se encontraba ahí junto a la enfermera, que no dejaba de moverse por todo el lugar tratando de atender a los pacientes que en esos momentos llegaban al recinto. Con algo se asombró se percató de como una de las ayudantes de la medimaga movía ágilmente la varita sobre el cuerpo de una chica de cabello enmarañado. Una simple mirada le basta para después simplemente pasar a ignorarla. _No parece nadie importante, pensó Tom. _

-Director Dippet, Profesor Dumbledore-. Saludó el joven con educación-. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señor?-. No le hacía gracia el tener que estar enfrente de aquellas dos ¨figuras de autoridad¨ pero por el momento tendría que tragarse todo lo que sentía para no levantar sospechas y que el anciano de Albus no le molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Dumbledore le observaba, hacía ya tiempo que no le importaba que el muchacho se diera cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba. Sabía que le faltaba recolectar pruebas en su contra y en un santiamén tendría al escuincle fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabia de su afición por las artes oscuras. De sus reuniones a altas horas de la noche con varios chicos de la casa de Slytherin. Su intromisión a la sección prohibida. Pero en esos momentos tendría que parar un poco con el chico para pasar su atención a la joven postrada en la camilla de la enfermería. Sus heridas emanaban fuertes dosis de magia oscura. Un claro detalle de que esa chica no sería de confianza.

-Tom, que bueno que estas aquí-. La voz del director Dippet tenía un toque de tranquilidad que sólo demostraba que el chico frente a él era de su entera confianza y que lo que le solicitara seria bien cumplido.- Hace dos esta chica ha aparecido entre los estantes de la biblioteca. No podemos explicarnos cómo es que llego ahí. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se encuentra en muy malas condiciones y que la enfermera y su ayudante no serán suficientes para poder ayudarla.

Las palabras del director lo desconcertaron y volvió la vista a la chica que a simple vista parecía no tener importancia alguna_. ¿En la biblioteca? Que no se supone que es imposible aparecerte en el castillo, pensaba Tom al analizar las palabras del hombre. _Intuía lo que el director le pediría y, obviamente, usaría esta situación a beneficio suyo, después de todo lo más probable era que la chica poseyera conocimientos de alto nivel si había logrado eludir las barreras que protegían a Hogwarts.

-… Por esto es que creo conveniente que prestes un poco de ayuda aquí, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-. La pregunta de Armando Dippet le despertó de sus pensamientos y sólo asintió en señal de afirmación-. Excelente, entonces te dejamos para que puedas comenzar a trabajar.

Tom Riddle observo a los dos hombres retirarse para después dirigirse con la ayudante de la enfermería. Ignoró la manera en que lo miraba, en esos momentos había cosas más interesantes que la atención de una bruja sin cerebro. Una vez estuvo frente al cuerpo de la castaña pudo constatar que las herida no habían sido causadas por la errónea ejecución de un hechizo. Eran herida de alguien que había luchado en la guerra siendo uno de los blancos principales del enemigo. Aunque la ayudante ya había pasado la varita en señal de revisión el decidió hacer lo mismo, no confiaba en que la descerebrada hubiera hecho un buen trabajo.

-Harry…-. La palabra naciente de los labios de la chica le indico que en cualquier momento ella podría despertar. Aquello le impresiono. Según los resultados de su diagnóstico ella estaría despertando hasta aproximadamente una semana. Esto simplemente le demostró que la chica tenía un poder increíble. Dejando de lado el nombre que ella había pronunciado y que la sin cerebro estaba atendiendo a un joven, que al parecer se había caído de su escoba, intento entrar en la mente de la chica de cabello enmarañado.

_Una gran pantalla de humo le impidió el paso._

Sintió el fuerte impulso de ser sacado de la mente de aquella chica. Hasta podría afirmar que un ligero dolor de cabeza se le estaba formando. Pero lo que nunca espero encontrar, una vez que estuvo repuesto, fueron dos grandes ojos marrones que le miraban con curiosidad. Cada matiz le atrapaba, las pestañas coronaban tal belleza y simplemente el profundo del iris lo sucumbía a hundirse en él.

Hermione miraba al joven que tenía frente a ella. No recordaba los últimos acontecimientos en su vida por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que al final alguien había llegado a recatarlos de la Mansión Malfoy. La mirada del chico no le decía nada pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él, es como si las llamas azules de sus ojos le encadenaran.

Bien, la chica no decía nada pero para Tom ya estaba claro, no la dejaría en paz hasta descubrir la magnitud de su poder.

_Sin importar si ella quisiera cooperar o no. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar al joven Riddle en la enfermería-. Dijo Albus Dumbledore a Armando Dippet. El tono de desconfianza no se había ocultado esta vez. El futuro director quería dar a entender su desagrado por dejar al chico a cargo de aquella misteriosa chica.

-Exageras, él es capaz de curar a la joven, y eso lo sabemos tanto tú como yo-. Hasta cierto punto el actual director de Hogwarts se estaba cansando de las acusaciones que hacia Albus a uno de los mejores estudiantes que el colegia haya tenido, si bien este parecía un poco raro y le gustaba andar comúnmente solo pero eso no lo catalogaba como el próximo en querer iniciar una guerra. _Por lo menos hasta donde el sabia._

Dumbledore no supo cómo rebatir ese argumente. Sabia de lo que el chico era capaz y si se lo proponía él podría sacar a la chica de aquella inconciencia de la que ninguno de los hombres pudo sacarla. Pero aun así no podía sólo dejar al chico ahí a la espera de que todo se solucionara, tendría que vigilarlo, tendría que vigilar a los dos. Ante esto se dio cuenta de que si permitía que la chica se marchara no podría tener algún poder sobre ella y esto sólo traería problemas. Lo mejor es que se quedara en el colegio. Pudo notar el entusiasmo saliendo del director en cuanto le compartió su idea.

-Es una excelente idea Albus, que mejor lugar para que la chica se recupere-. Y aunque sus intenciones eran distintas a las de su colega no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.- En cuanto despierte le informaremos que se quedara en el colegio mientras encontramos a su familia.

Esto último no se lo esperaba Albus, pero era mejor que nada. Igual y encontraban a la familia de la misteriosa chica y conocía mejor su ascendencia. Podría hacer que esas personas se unieran a sus fines y así tener más apoyo al momento en que él tuviera el mando del colegio.

Ambos hombres se encontraron sonrieron. _Claro, cada uno por distintos fines._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¨PRESENTE¨**

La mansión Malfoy desde hace tiempo que no mantenía una calma como la de esos momentos. Lord Voldemort había ordenado el silencio absoluto para la situación que acontecía en aquellos momentos. Nadie quiso contradecirle, sobre todo después de a ver visto como asesinaba a uno de sus mortifagos más cercanos al preguntarle, hasta cierto punto cuestionarle, el por qué llevaba a la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, en brazos. El hombre simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada para momentos después mandar el maléfico asesino y así como si nada hubiera pasado siguió su camino. _Nadie más le cuestiono._

Había ignorado toda mirada incrédula que le habían dirigido. Lo único que importaba en aquello momentos era la chica en sus brazos. Después de aquel fatídico día, el día que la había perdido, ya nada había sido igual. Se enfrasco en los planes que dejo abandonados una vez descubrió que era lo que la chica representaba para él. Retomo la crueldad y el cinismo. No deja que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo. No volvería a abrir su alma nadie. Con una vez era suficiente. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, Albus Dumbledore era culpable de su desdicha y no descansaría hasta verlo arrastrarse a sus pies y pedirle clemencia.

Sintió a la chica removerse entre sus brazos y volvió a prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Unos pasillos más y llegaría al resguardo de su habitación, el lugar más seguro de aquella maldita mansión. Porque era claro que ya no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, no una vez más.

_Esta vez él tenía el control del juego._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bien, sé que dije que actualizaría en dos semanas y que en realidad fueron dos meses (LOL) pero tengo mis motivos y el principal es la universidad. A la gran administración se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de recortar el semestre (TT_TT ) por lo que todos los maestros se vieron en la necesidad de adelantar las fechas de entregas de trabajos finales. Y eso es lo que estado haciendo, exposiciones, ensayos, resúmenes, trabajos didácticos, clases de fomento a la lectura, pelearme con la filosofía. Un mundo de locos. Y esta historia necesita la verdad que le dedique gran tiempo sobre todo por la estructura que estará llevando. Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones **ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA** (Yei)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS 3 **son un amor.** Para la próxima se los contesto toditos ;)

Reviews para una actualización más rápida xD Exíjanme, están en su derecho xD

Adéu . _ . /


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 3

**Presente**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro dormido provocando que la chica comenzara a despertarse. Unos enormes ojos marrones se abrieron para segundos después volverse a cerrar, parpadeando trato de incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo en la cama. Le dolía todo. Soltó un jadeo cuando por fin pudo sentarse. _¿Qué diablos había hecho para sentirse así? _No recordaba como había llegado a aquella habitación. De hecho lo último que recordaba era… _¿Qué era? _

Asustada recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba. Una hermosa habitación le recibía y aunque el sol proyectara sombras por la mayor parte de la estancia pudo percibir la fina decoración. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que poseía logro poner los pies fuera de la cama. Necesitaba saber qué hacía en aquella habitación. Saber cómo diablos había llegado. Y sobretodo que alguien le dijera qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sólo logró dar unos cuantos pasos cuando un ligero mareo le ataco por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las columnas de la cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar los malestares que la invadían. _Merlín_.

Unos brillantes ojos azules analizaban los delicados movimientos que la ocupante de la habitación realizaba. Hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba revisando la valoración mágica que le habían realizado a la chica, en donde también le decían de la gravedad de sus heridas. En cuanto descubriera quién fue el que le causo terminaría con su miserable vida, después de todo mortifagos le sobraban. Quería seguir observándola desde las sombras, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia y que por lo tanto se alterara. El medimago había sido bastante específico a la hora de informarle que la chica no necesitaba sobresaltos si deseaba una recuperación más fácil.

Pues, bien, todo eso lo mando al carajo. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí observando como la castaña se tambaleaba de lado a lado. Pero sobre todo la necesitaba cerca de él. _Como si la castaña fuera una especie de droga._

Con pasos tranquilos, tratando de no asustar a la castaña, avanzo a su campo de visibilidad. Hermione rápidamente lo visualizó y en una primera instancia su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva pero lo que era su mente sólo la llenaba de una curiosidad que muy probablemente no sería muy buena para su futuro. Lord Voldemort quedo a sólo unos pasos de ella, quien todavía se encontraba apoyada en los pilares de la cama. Ante ella no podía ser aquel tirano que deseaba dominar el mundo mágico. Tendría que volver a comportarse, por lo menos con Hermione, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en aquellos años en que la conoció.

Hermione le observaba con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Nunca había visto a un hombre más guapo que el que tenía enfrente suyo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar por el momento aquellos pensamientos para poder centrarse en descubrir las razones por las que se encontraba en esa habitación. _Pero sobre todo tenía que saber quién era aquel hombre._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PASADO:**

Hermione todavía no podía asimilar cómo es que había llegado a aquel tiempo. Lo último que recordaba era el libro que había tomado del estante y unos ligeros orbes azules que le miraban con sorpresa. De ahí en más sólo lograba conseguir un agudo dolor de cabeza, suponía que con el pasar de los días iría recuperando los retazos perdidos de su memoria. Desde que había despertado tenía lapsos entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Vagamente recordaba unos ojos azules pero en cuanto los había visto su cerebro le ordeno que volvería a dormir, después de todo las medicinas que la enfermera le estaba suministrando estaban empezando a hacer efecto. Pero el simple hecho de recordar aquella mirada, aquel azul, hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos. Prácticamente sentía como el peligro se paseaba libremente por el aire.

Hermione se encontraba en esos momentos esperando a que el director hiciera acto de presencia. Horas antes, cuando apenas se encontraba desayunando, una de las ayudantes de la enfermera le informó que pasando la comida el director, junto con el maestro de transformaciones, se reunirían con ella para tratar los asuntos que le traían a Hogwarts. Bien, ahora tendría que idearse una buena historia para convencer al director de que ella no era alguien que pudiera poner en peligro a la comunidad de la escuela. El ruido de zapatos golpeando el suelo llamó su atención y le indicó que en cualquier momento las personas que se encontrarían con ella entrarían a la enfermería_. Y así fue_.

La castaña notó como un hombre de considerable altura entraba acompañado del que seguramente era el profesor Dumbledore. Ambos hambres le dirigían una mirada de cautela que trataban de ocultar con las grandes sonrisas que portaban en sus rostros. Hermione supo que tendría que irse con cuidado si quería que aquellos hombres le creyeran. Bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era sonar convincente y que ninguno de ellos entrara a su mente y que si lograban hacerlo que vieron lo mínimo de su vida.

-Señorita, es bueno verla despierta-. Aunque pareciera un sencillo hombre, la voz del actual director del colegio de magia y hechicería era ronca y se notaba la autoridad en ella. Era tan diferente a como los libros de historia lo retrataban. Incluso difería de lo que le contaba el director Dumbledore.

-Gracias, señor-. Y aunque conocía el honorifico que le caracterizaba tenía que reprimir el uso de su educación para que la historia que estaba a punto de contar fuera del todo creíble.

-Bien, madame Vera me ha informado del progreso que ha tenido, me alegra saber que se encuentra mucho mejor a como cuando llegó-. Dijo Dippet mientras recorría a la chica con la mirada, parecía tan distinta a aquella joven que sacaron de la biblioteca.

-Siendo sincera no recuerdo mucho de cómo llegué aquí-. Y era verdad, no podía decirse que estuviera mintiendo por completo.- lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre gritándome que corriera-. Era el momento de que su actuación comenzara. Al ser consciente de que se encontraba en otra época tuvo que adaptar la historia conforme a los hechos que en esos momentos ocurrían.

-Ya veo-. Dijo Armando-. Por el momento no se preocupe por eso, lo más probable es que con el transcurso de los días los recuerdos se refresquen en su memoria-. Dijo para tratar de calmar un poco a la chica, posiblemente ella se encontrara en un ligero caso de shock , sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que estaba en lugar que no conocía y con gente que nunca había visto.

-Entonces eso nos deja con la incógnita de saber quién es usted, señorita…-. La insinuación de una réplica de parte del profesor Dumbledore le desconcertó un poco, había pensado que el hombre sería el más comprensivo hacia ella y dejaría por el momento de lado el asunto de su origen.

-Granger-. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto termino de decir su apellido. Ella sabía que fácilmente el profesor Dumbledore podría identificarla en el futuro. Cuando escucho como el director Dippet se aclaraba la garganta se prometió que ya llegaría el momento en que se ocuparía de ese detalle. Ahora lo importante era saber qué pasaría con ella.

-Bueno señorita Granger, es mi deber informarle que mientras nos comunicamos con su familia usted va a residir en el colegio-. Dijo Dumbledore para sorpresa de la castaña, al parecer no t3endria que hacer gran esfuerzo porque la dejaran quedarse en el castillo. El problema radicaba en el hecho de que ellos buscarían a su supuesta familia ¿Qué pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que tal familia no existía? Hermione supuso que para ese entonces ya tendría una historia debidamente estructurada para no levantar sospechas. Pero por el momento debería de seguir fingiendo que aquello le era una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Hermione y como si los hombres ya esperaran esa respuesta se miraron entre ellos y como si mantuvieran una discusión a través de los ojos. Al final fue Armando Dippet el que tomó la palabra.

-Dadas las circunstancias usted tendrá que incorporarse al cuerpo estudiantil-. Informó Dippet para después sonreírle.- Espero que no le moleste el que hayamos tomado esta decisión por usted, señorita Granger-. A pesar de todo Dippet esperaba que la chica proviniera de una importante familia, aunque nunca había escuchado el apellido Granger, el haber salvado a su hija debería de colocarlo en un buen lugar. Bueno, eso es si la chica provenía de alguna familia _significativa_.

-Supongo que es lo correcto-. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente por lo que simplemente le dio la razón al hombre con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres conversaron unos minutos más. Prácticamente se la pasaron informando a Hermione sobre cómo le proporcionarían todo lo necesario para que cursara séptimo año. Con lo que no contaba la chica es que tendría que volver a pasar por la selección de casa. Bien, no tendría que preocuparse, después de todo ella era una leona de corazón. Finalmente los profesores pasaron a despedirse para dejarla descansar. _Ya mañana sería un nuevo día._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom observó a los dos hombres retirarse de la enfermería. Al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo para que no le interrogaron sobre porque se encontraba a esas horas en la enfermería y lo más probable es que el director creyera que algo está mal con él y con esto sólo comenzaría a exagerar sobre su salud. Por el momento el chico era feliz de librarse de ello.

Hermione notó como alguien entraba a la estancia. En un principio pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de los profesores que había olvidado informarle algún detalle. _Pero no fue así_. Un alto muchacho de cabellera negra entro por las puertas de la enfermería. No fue el hecho de que ante sus ojos se mostrara alguien tan guapo como aquel chico. Tampoco importo que el destello azul e los ojos de aquel joven fueron los mismo que hubo visto ante de caer rendida aquella tarde cuando se encontraban diagnosticándola. Aquí lo que importaba era que frente a ella se encontraba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort sólo que en su versión Tom Riddle.

Bien, ya podía saber con más exactitud en que parte de la época se encontraba. Sí, eso no la hacía muy feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PRESENTE:**

Había logrado que la chica regresara a la cama. Le miraba con desconfianza y hasta cierto punto eso le resultaba desconcertante. ¿Qué ella no le reconocía? ¿No tenía que mostrarse hostil ante él? _¿Por qué no le recordaba? _Y fue ahí donde las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a reunirse. Si él todavía la recordaba sólo significaba que el hechizo surtió efecto y que la castaña viajo al pasado. Lo único que no explicaba era como es que su cuerpo todavía se encontraba ahí. Diversas teorías se formaban en su mente a tal grado de olvidarse casi por completo de la chica que lo miraba con la clara interrogativa de querer saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en la mente del hombre.

-¿Sucede algo?-. La pregunta le desconcertó. Volver a escuchar su voz fue un soplo en su vida. La genuina preocupación de parte de la chica le arrancó una sonrisa, había olvidado su inocencia.

-Nada de lo que tú debes preocuparte-. Dijo Voldemort tratando de tranquilizarla, lo importante era que confiará en él-. Ahora, podrías decirme qué es lo último que recuerdas-. Observo como la chica ponía a trabajar a su cerebro tratando de lograr darle una respuesta pero en cuanto vio como sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos dedujo que algo no iba bien.

-No… no recuerdo nada-. Consiguió decir con esfuerzo Hermione, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas a causa de la frustración. Por no poder recordar algo de su vida. Por no poder darle una respuesta a aquel hombre que estaba siendo tan amable con ella. Por simplemente mostrarse tan débil.

-No te preocupes ya resolveremos ese problema después-. Lord Voldemort sabía que el libro que la chica había tomado de aquel estante era el causante de aquella situación. Pero no todo estaba perdido él bien podría sacar provecho del momento y manejarlo de tal manera de que el único que saliera ganador fuera él; después de todo la chica _era_ la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. _Sí, la balanza estaba de su lado._

Hermione, tal vez por impulso o simple deseo, se lanzó a los brazos del mago oscuro. Ocupaba que alguien le diera esa seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien, de que no la dejarían sola y que al final todo tomaría el curso que debería llevar. El hombre no la rechazo sino que la envolvió por completo con sus brazos, apretando el agarre en cuanto sentía que la castaña se ponía a temblar. Él se encargaría de que ninguna lágrima volviera a recorrer aquellas rosadas mejillas-. Me lo prometes-. La promesa le trajo miles de recuerdos y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostar su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña.

-Lo prometo, todo se solucionara-. Se encargaría de que por lo menos esta promesa sí se cumpliera. Lograría que depositara toda su confianza en él, sólo en él. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella y la contaminara en su contra. Ya la había perdido una vez, no dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Así tuviera que matar con sus propias manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unos furiosos ojos cafés miraban la escena con evidente odio. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que su señor caería tan bajo de ir tras una sangre sucia que para esos momentos ya tendría que estar muerta. No entendía cómo es que había logrado escapar pero estaba segura de que aquel que había permitido que escapara tendría su castigo.

No podía seguir mirando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices. Con toda la dignidad posible se encamino al despacho de su señor donde seguramente él le informaría qué es lo que estaba haciendo la maldita sangre sucia en sus habitaciones privadas. El sólo volver a recordar la escena hacia que su magia se saliera de control y varios jarrones salieran volando a estrellarse contra las paredes del pasillo. Tenía que controlarse sino perdería el poco respeto que se había ganado entre las filas del Lord oscuro.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino sólo le quedaba esperar al hombre que poblaba sus fantasías, aquel que le había prometido tantas cosas, el que le prometió el status que tanto merecía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Mi señor-. Los ojos de la joven brillaron en cuanto vieron entrar a Voldemort. El hombre no mostro signos de asombro al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Él no tenía tiempo para tratar con aquella chiquilla, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. En eso momentos no contaba con los ánimos de escuchar las quejas o, en el mejor de los casos, la información que le traía.

-Quiero saber qué hace esa sangre sucia en sus habitaciones-. La chica no pregunto bien podría decirse que le demanda que le dijera el porqué de aquella acción. Estaba tan metida en su enojo que no llegó a percatarse de como los ojos de su señor comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

_¿Quién se creía para cuestionarlo?_

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así ¡Crucio!-. La maldición torturadora golpeo el golpeo de la chica sin piedad. Él no iba a permitir que alguien llegara a faltarle el respeto. Observaba como aquel cuerpo se retorcía en el piso de su despacho. Tal vez debería de ordenarle a algún elfo que más tarde viniera a limpiar el desorden que se estaba ocasionando.

-Amo-. El susurro le llego a los oídos, hace segundo que el hechizo había terminado y le había otorgado unos momentos para que se recuperara.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Ginevra-. Dijo Lord Voldemort para después pasar a retirarse dejando atrás lo había ido a buscar, ya podría regresar por el más tarde.

La pelirroja sólo pudo tragarse el grito que nacía en su garganta. Desde hacía tiempo que venía colaborando con el mago oscuro, incluso podía decirse que había desplazado a Bellatrix tomando ella el puesto de favorita. Pero lo imprescindible era que ya tenía todo planeado para lograr los objetivos que le darían la ventaja de convertirse en la próxima señora oscura. Pero todo se fue al carajo en cuanto vio como el Lord trataba a Hermione. Bien, si aquella pelo de arbusto quería pelea pues la tendría. _Nadie le quitaba a su hombre. Nadie le quitaba su pase a la grandeza._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

YEI, YEI, YEI, YEI, YEI~ Actualice :D

Grandes descubrimientos podemos ver en este capítulo! Como pueden ver solo me atrase unos días con la actualización pero eso se debió a varias razones: la principal fue que la semana pasada fue semana FIL y me la pase ahí xD luego por fin pude ver a mi novio después de dos semanas TT . TT Así que por eso apenas les subo el capítulo, también quiero informarles que las actualizaciones será entre VIERNES, SABADO o DOMINGO, en casi de emergencia el día LUNES. Todo esto dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que tenga la historia ( :

Bueno los dejo que me tengo que poner a editar Paleta de Colores y actualizar Hey, Hey, Adéu!

Nos vemos este fin de semana :D

REVIEWS= AUTORA FELIZ= ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA.


End file.
